Repair Boy
by Setkia
Summary: Leo's always been the man when Hazel needed help, but now, it seems like the repair boy needs some repairs himself.


_I have to admit that out of all the pairings in The Heroes of Olympus, these two are my favorite. (Besides Percy & Annabeth) Leo is just so funny and charming. He's the kind of guy I'd like to date. (And Percy) I am Canadian, so it kinda sucks that I don't like Frank, but Hazel and Leo are awesome together! Anyway, I got this idea about three weeks after finishing Mark of Athena, (which I read in under ten hours. Yes, I have a problem. At least I can admit it.) I was just thinking about how Leo was such a tools guy, right? And how he just seemed to fix things for Hazel. This partially came from Holes, if anyone has ever read it, because of Sam and the teacher whose name I don't remember, (I haven't read it in a while!) because he was the repair man and he fixed everything and he was all awesome like that, so I'm like: "OH MY GOD! That's like Leo! But Leo's cooler. And funnier. And cuter. And-" Okay, you get the point. Either way, I was wondering, what would happen if our repair man, or boy, in Leo's case, needed some repairs himself? And since he's the son of Hepheastus, it works! I hope you like it! Please no flames. I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. And I've rambled enough.-Sekia_

**Repair Boy**

_**By: Sekia**_

"What's going on?"

"Why's the ship stopped?"

"We need Hazel."

Hazel heard everyone as they searched for where she was. She was on the front deck, looking around, trying to find him. She had to know if the rumors were true. If he really was . . . Hazel couldn't bear to think about it.

Her eyes landed on the dragon head at the front of the boat. Festus. And right next to Festus, lying on the top of the rail with one hand draped over the side of the boat, was Leo, his back against Festus's head.

"I don't know what to do," Leo said to the dragon. "I mean, she doesn't really need me, she just needs someone, and she just happened to choose me. I mean, isn't that funny? She probably chose me because she had the hots for my grandpa." Leo stuck out his tongue. "Bad mental image!"

"Leo?" Hazel asked, making the Latino turn around and nearly fall off the rail in shock.

"Hazel? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if what everyone was saying was true."

"What's true?"

But Hazel didn't have to answer. The truth was written all over his face. His eyes had bags under them and his face was smeared with oil grease, his hair ruffled. It looked like he had spent the night working on the boat while it lay still on the water, even though no fixes had to be made.

His eyes looked lifeless and the joy in them was gone. This wasn't her repair boy.

Hazel knew that Leo had it tough.

His mother had been killed in a fire he had created, plus his babysitter was a crazy lunatic. He had been orphaned at a young age and no one ever knew what he could do. He hid his secret from everyone and refused to show that he was unhappy. He went from foster home to foster home, was considered a freak everywhere he went, and felt like a third wheel. But the thing was, he wasn't. He was so much more important than he thought. He just needed to know that.

"They say . . . . They that you're broken."

"I'm sorry I'm broken. But uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean . . . they say you've done nothing but work, and you're totally focused on this mission. That's not normal for you Leo. You're ADHD, remember? You don't focus. You spend time thinking about random things like . . . furniture names!"

"Sorry." Then he did a double take. "Did you just say _furniture names_?"

"Yeah, like Buford, your table, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I've gotta fix him-"

"No Leo," Hazel said, grabbing Leo by his thin jacket. "_No_, you're _not_ going to fix him. He doesn't _need_ fixing. He's a table for crying out loud! Leo, what is going with you? You've . . . shut down."

"Sorry. What do you mean shut down?"

"Why do you keep repeating things I say?" Hazel asked. "Urgh, never mind, look, I just want you to focus okay? We all need you to focus. Leo, why can't you tell me what's wrong? I know something's up."

"It's nothing," Leo said. "I just haven't gotten much sleep recently. With Percy and Annabeth in Tarturus and all, it's sort of hard to. I mean, Percy was one cool dude, and he just got his girlfriend back. Being a demigod is _way_ too hard. Say Percy and Annabeth live, what will happen? If they have a kid, will it be like a . . . quartergod? Because their both half of a god, or will it make a god, creating a new, awesome sort of thing who's got brains and water powers? Quartergod doesn't have the same ring to it, demigod was hard enough to understand and-"

"Leo, you're rambling." Hazel said.

"Sorry."

"And would you stop that?"

"Sorry. Stop what?"

"_THAT_!"

"What's '_that_'?"

"Apologizing for things that aren't your fault. Why don't you stop apologizing?"

"Sor- I mean, okay."

"Look, Leo I know what it's like to be different, even by demigod standards. I mean, have you ever heard of someone reliving their lives as the same person? But I also know that you're an amazing demigod and you're really great, okay? So don't beat yourself up over things you can't control. You're a great guy Leo, really. An amazing guy too. You're funny, you're smart, you're great with plans and you're kind and sweet, and you're cute-"

"So why won't you date me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing." Leo said quickly, but Hazel knew she had heard him say something.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Leo said hurriedly, "it's not important, okay? I've got some issues to sort out, alright? Think of it like this: I'm a girl, I'm PMSing, and I'm better left alone."

"Leo, did you just ask why won't I go out with you?"

"No, I said '_date_' and that is _not_ leaving me alone!"

Hazel looked at Leo in amazement. Leo liked her? She knew she liked his grandfather, Sammy. Sammy had been so nice, and kind and she loved him, she really did, but Leo wasn't Sammy. Yet he was like Sammy.

Sammy had the same Latino face and kind eyes. He had the same impish smile and sweetness to him. But something Sammy was not, was Leo. Leo could shoot fire out of his hands. He was funny and he played games all the time. He could pretend he was okay when really, he wasn't. Leo may look like Sammy, but he was nothing like him.

"Leo," Hazel said, "what if I told you I wouldn't date you because I was scared I didn't like you and that these feelings I have are for Sammy and given to you just because you look similar."

"Sorry." Leo said suddenly, dead serious.

"I thought I told you to stop apologizing, and what would you even apologize fo-"

Leo bent his head down, and kissed Hazel.

His warm, slightly chapped lips met her cold, smooth, soft ones. He slowly began to move his lips against her, wrapping an arm around her waist, but his touch was light, like he was scared she would push him away. When she began to kiss him back, his grip became tighter, and he dragged her closer to him. He slowly bit her lip, and she let out a gasp, allowing Leo do dive his tongue into her, exploring her mouth.

Finally, they separated.

"For that." Leo said, a genuine smile on his face.

Her repair boy was back.


End file.
